Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢, Kuran Kaname?) is a male protagonist and is the pureblood vampire who saved Yuki from an attack by another vampire when she was six years old. He is the class president of the Night Class, both feared and respected by the other Night Class students. As a pureblood, he is capable of controlling lesser vampires, but chooses not to exercise his powers, thus earning the respect of other noble vampires. Kuran shares the Chairman's hopes for a peace between vampires and humans and worked with the Chairman to create the Night Class at Cross Academy. Despite Zero's distrust, Kuran's presence keeps the Night Class in check. Normally a stoic and authoritative individual, Kaname's kind and gentle attitude toward Yuki has puzzled his fellow vampires. He expresses discontent with Zero for biting Yuki and endangering her life. Kuran informs Zero that he only allows Zero's existence by Yuki's side to ensure her safety. He eventually reveals to Yuki that he loves her. As he kills Shizuka Hio, Kuran promises her that he will destroy the being that ruined the destiny of the purebloods and drinks her blood in order to gain power to protect Yuki, though he leaves some of her blood to save Zero. Kuran offers Yuki the chance to remain by his side, including offering to make her a vampire and asking her to become his lover when she presses him for information concerning her forgotten past. He also convinces Zero to drink his blood to stave off insanity, slowing Zero's descent to a Level E vampire. Kaname eventually reveals that this act was one of many steps required to prepare and strengthen Zero so that he can kill Rido and free the Kuran's Clan from Rido's existence. As Rido's presence becomes increasingly apparent, Kaname bites Yuki in order to awaken her vampire nature and feeds her his blood to restore her memories as a Kuran and as his 'sister'. He reveals to Takuma Ichijo that he is not Yuki's true blood brother, but the first king and founder of the Kuran family who had been revived by Rido Kuran. As such, Kaname is unable to kill Rido, his "master", and was only able to severely injure and incapacitate him when he tried to take Yuki from the Kuran family. As a child, Juri and Haruka Kuran raised Kaname as Yuki's brother in place of the son that Rido took, and Yuki and Kaname planned to marry when they were children, following the example of Juuri and Haruka who were also brother and sister, but still married. When Rido is revived, Kaname plans to take Yuki away from Cross Academy, fearing for Yuki's life. Yuki's refusal to comply with his plan upsets him, but she kisses him to console him and convinces him to leave her and complete his mission. He goes to the Vampire Council and kills all the summoned members, except Asato Ichijo. Kaname confronts Zero and tries to kill him for pointing the Bloody Rose at Yuki. He refrains after Yuki tells him not to kill Zero, and leaves for Yuki and Zero to say their farewells, but Zero tells Yuki that he will soon come back to kill her. Yuuki says she will be prepared for him to do so. Kaname and Yuki then start living together again in Yuki's childhood home. A year later, Kaname continues to strive for peace and continues to support Yuki in any way he can. Kaname quickly has come to realize that Yuki is also in love with Zero, but does not hold that against her. It is also revealed that Kaname will become the next future leader of the vampire society. Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Ethan Murray (English)